


Easing the tension

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe decides Nadine is much too tense and decides to do something about it.





	Easing the tension

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another way in which our girls get together.

Nadine flops face down onto the bed, sighs, and lets herself relax a bit. She feels Chloe sit at the edge of the bed.   
  
The hotel isn't the best they've stayed in, but it's not bad. They head home in a few days-- to a flat they've rented together. Neither are willing to admit that they enjoy having the other right across the hall.   
  
"Comfy?" Chloe asks. She's rather partial to how Nadine seems to be around her and only her. The woman is constantly tense, should anyone be near them. But when it's just them, she relaxes; she lets her guard down. It's a show of trust that blows Chloe's mind.   
  
"Ja," comes the muffled response.   
  
With no warning, Chloe shifts and straddles Nadine's ass.   
  
Nadine tenses just a bit, but lets herself go limp again when she realizes it's just Chloe. She turns her head to the side. Eyebrows raised, she asks, "any reason you're here?"   
  
Chloe grins. "Ah, darling, you're always so tense. You must have knots in your back... let me help."   
  
"You want to give me a massage?"   
  
The treasure hunter bites her lip and nods, still smiling. "That alright with you?"   
  
Nadine considers it for the space of a few seconds before she gives a sharp nod and closes her eyes. "Ja, that's fine."   
  
"Just tell me if I make you uncomfortable," Chloe orders. "And I'll stop."   
  
She wastes no time in slipping her hands under the back of Nadine's shirt. All she can feel is tense muscle under smooth skin. She bites her lip and decides to press her luck. "You know, China, this might be a touch easier if you'd be willing to part with your shirt."   
  
Nadine lets her actions provide an answer. She pushes up onto an elbow and tugs her shirt off. She's about to settle back down, but she thinks of something else. Chloe is incredibly pleased to watch her partner pull her sports bra off as well. She tosses it aside and falls back onto her stomach.   
  
Chloe lets out a slow breath and runs a hand down the muscular back before her. "Beautiful," she whispers.   
  
Nadine frowns. She's blushing. "Eish, Frazer, just get on with it."   
  
The woman blinks. "Ah. Right." But Chloe barely touches her partner's back before she hops up again. "One moment! Idea!" She dashes over to her suitcase and digs around. She pulls out a bottle and returns to Nadine. "Lotion!" She declares as she straddles Nadine's ass again.   
  
Nadine huffs. "I say "pack necessities" and you pack a bottle of lotion."   
  
"Of course! I find it necessary to have incredibly soft skin." She puts a generous dollop of lotion in her hand. "It's not even scented. It's the stuff that actually works."   
  
A sigh. "Fine." She starts when Chloe applies the lotion. "Cold, Frazer!"   
  
Chloe rolls her eyes. "Here you are, shirtless and under me and you're still calling me my last name?" She grumbles out.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing."   
  
Chloe starts rubbing the lotion in. She's enjoying herself much too much-- but she behaves herself. She only touches Nadine's back and shoulders. And the temptation for more is there, of course. With Nadine under her like this, she'd absolutely love to do more but she needs a yes from Nadine first. And to get a yes, she needs Nadine to actually realize she's asking. Chloe plays a subtle game, but Nadine doesn't seem to be catching it.   
  
Maybe she  _ should _ just say something.   
  
Instead, she digs her palms against the beautiful muscles of Nadine's back does her best to work out the knots she finds. She's never been this close to someone as physically brilliant as this. Well, maybe men with the same muscle mass, but none could hold a candle to the perfection that is Nadine.   
  
Chloe presses her thumbs against the soft bits at her partner's sides, just above her ass, right beside those glorious back dimples. The treasure hunter just catches the soft, contented sigh that leaves Nadine. It makes her wonder when the last time Nadine has let herself relax like this. She's never spoken of anything like it. Chloe has a suspicion that it's been a long time.   
  
It feels good, she decides, that Nadine is letting her do this. Not just in the physical sense, but knowing she's helping Nadine do something she wouldn't typically, that benefits her and eases some stress.    
  
Chloe works her way up Nadine's back slowly. She more than pleased to hear a soft, muffled moan as she passes over what must be a particularly sensitive spot. She uses every bit of her self control and ignores it. Well, no, she doesn't ignore it. But she acts as though she has. In reality, she makes a mental note of the spot and moves on up Nadine's back.   
  
Nadine is flushed a deep red, but she doesn't say anything either. She's definitely pretending that she's been silent the whole time. Some tension has certainly made its return to her back.   
  
Chloe reaches the back of Nadine's neck, all covered in soft curls where her hair falls over it. She brushes some away, but it falls back and covers her target again.   
  
"Dear, could you hold your hair out of the way, please?" Chloe asks in a quiet voice.   
  
Nadine slips a hand under her mane and moves it away, keeping a hand to the back of her head to hold it.   
  
Chloe sets to work easing some tension from the back of her partner's neck and the base of her skull. She lathers attention on the area, dips down to revisit Nadine's shoulders. She feels tension practically drip out of Nadine's body. She works at this for a complete ten minutes.   
  
And then drops back down to the little sweet spot she'd found earlier.   
  
Nadine is caught off guard and this time, her moan is loud and undeniable.   
  
Chloe grins like the cat that ate the canary, the canary's whole family, and every other canary it had ever met.   
  
Nadine, predictably, turns red. She even manages an annoyed, but certainly embarrassed "Frazer!"   
  
Chloe holds in a comment that would deal with moaning, Nadine crying her name, and exactly how turned on she is by the whole ordeal. Instead she gives an innocent, "What's up, China?"   
  
"You know," comes a hiss.   
  
"Hm. Do I? What do I know?"   
  
Nadine rolls over then. Chloe is knocked off balance and has to put more weight on her knees to stay where she is. She ends up straddling Nadine's lap. Nadine's blush covers her face and fades down her chest.   
  
Chloe makes a heroic effort to keep her grin small-- but it's hard when she's suddenly given an eyeful of Nadine,  _ topless _ .   
  
Nadine has pushed herself up onto her elbows and she's staring-- angrily?-- up at Chloe. Impossibly, her blush deepens as she realizes her breasts are still completely uncovered. But she ignores it for now.   
  
"You've got to-- to stop this."   
  
"The massage? You just had to ask-- though I  _ do _ think you were enjoying it."   
  
Nadine has her brow knit and a frown etched on her face. She lets out a slow breath and asks, "What are we?"   
  
Chloe is caught off guard by the question, but Nadine has obviously been thinking on this for a while. She opens her mouth to answer and gets cut off again.   
  
"And don't say partners! Partners don't act the way you do towards me."   
  
Chloe holds in a chuckle. "I mean, we are two women. Partners can mean more than business partners."   
  
"I need answers," comes the demand. "Are we more? Or do you treat everyone you work with like this?"   
  
The treasure hunter needs to respond, obviously. But she's just the slightest bit distracted. Nadine's breasts are phenomenal. Perky and enticing and Chloe would bet every cent she has that they're soft and absolutely perfect. She wants nothing more than to fondle and caress and maybe kiss and lick at them.   
  
But she pulls herself from those thoughts. Lays her hands on Nadine's flat stomach. "What do you want us to be?"   
  
The woman's expression becomes uneasy. "I... Eish." She looks away from Chloe's face. After some mumbling in Afrikaans, she decides. "More. I want us to be more. I want a romantic relationship with you." Anxiety floods her features and Chloe can practically feel the tension she's holding onto.   
  
Chloe's face lights up. "Then that's what we are." She couldn't be happier with the decision. "More. In a committed relationship. I mean, I am straddling you. An incredibly muscular, shirtless you. Goodness, your breasts look amazing. You know that, right?"   
  
Nadine's blush can't leave at this point. But she's smiling now. "Lekker." She falls back on the bed again, instantly relaxed again. "Let's go on a date."   
  
"I mean, we're so close to second base already..." Chloe bites her lip and slides her hands up a tad, letting her thumbs brush the sensitive skin just beneath each breast.   
  
Nadine sucks in a breath. "Ja. But that doesn't mean we can't go on a date."   
  
"Can you just give me a yes or no on if I can touch you?" Chloe is exasperated and a bit impatient.   
  
The ex-mercenary takes her partner's hands and moves them up.   
  
Chloe sets to work right away. Soft and absolutely perfect are the exact ways she'd describe Nadine's wonderful chest.   
  
Nadine practically melts into the bed at the attention. She tugs at Chloe a bit and tries to pull her down for a kiss but Chloe just laughs.   
  
"Five minutes ago you were telling me to stop and asking for answers and now this?"   
  
Nadine practically pouts. "That was when I didn't know how you felt. Now I know. Now I want to kiss you."   
  
"Mm, but I want to touch you." She emphasizes her point by rubbing a circle around one of Nadine's nipples with the pad of her thumb. She's rather proud of the gasp it draws out.   
  
"Chloe," Nadine whispers, nearly moans.   
  
Chloe very quickly realizes how much she wants to take Nadine apart piece by piece and make her cry out the name she's just said. "I do love it when you say my name."   
  
Nadine gives her a soft but intense look. She pushes back up until she's sitting up, much closer to Chloe. She presses a kiss to the spot right between neck and shoulder. "Chloe," she whispers. A kiss to her jaw. "Chloe." A kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Chl--"   
  
Before she can finish the name, Chloe has knocked her back down on the bed. Their teeth click from the force of it but then it's hard to think of anything but each other. They only break the kiss to let out short, breathy laughs and blissful giggles. It's a while before they stop.   
  
Chloe bumps her forehead to Nadine's. Nadine expects some romantic phrase, something only someone of Chloe's talent can come up with.   
  
Chloe speaks. "God, your tits are amazing."   
  
Nadine doesn't know whether to groan or laugh. She decides on both. "You're horrible," she adds to the end of the chuckle.   
  
"But they are! I could play with them forever." To prove her point, she returns one hand to Nadine's chest and squeezes one, gentle. "When do you want to go on this date you've mentioned? Because my only thoughts at a plan are how exactly I'm going to divest you of the rest of your clothes."   
  
Nadine chuckles again. "Oh ja? Who says I put out before the first date?"   
  
Chloe grins. "But you put out after the first date?"   
  
"Only for my girlfriend."   
  
"Oh? Where's she? I wouldn't mind a third. Been a while since I've had a threesome." She hasn't lost her grin.   
  
With a light smack at her thigh, Nadine rolls her eyes. "I couldn't handle two of you. One is plenty."   
  
Chloe kisses her again. "Plan our date. Because after, I've got a few ideas..."   
  
“I look forward to them.”   


**Author's Note:**

> I thought I may as well post another lighter thing, seeing as my last two were emotion heavy.  
> Next up! Hopefully, something with Chloe getting Nate and Elena on just one more job. If not that, I'm also working on a couple others. Who knows what I'll finish first.


End file.
